


Industria

by Melime



Series: Saints & Sinners [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nehn Lavellan, <i>industria</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Industria

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Industria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645521) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #026 - the seven virtues.

With Cassandra gone, Nehn threw herself at work. She was always dedicated to the Inquisition, but now it was the only thing in her mind. She could tell that one by one all her friends would leave, and being in love with the Divine was a lonely fate. The Inquisitor and the Divine. If those were the roles reserved to them by fate, she would do her best to fulfill hers. She would fight against all injustice, support the causes she believed in, and work until she fell asleep against the table. Maybe this way she wouldn’t feel so alone.


End file.
